Unplugged
by FlickerAndFade
Summary: A broken straightener leads to accusations, then realizations, then declarations, then… Well, Fitz just likes to think of it as one very busy afternoon.


**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Scandal. Good thing, too because I could never throw down like Shonda Rhimes does!

**Summary:** A broken straightener leads to accusations, then realizations, then declarations, then… Well, Fitz just likes to think of it as one very busy afternoon.

**Title:** Unplugged

…..

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"…"

"I know, I know. My hair straightener broke."

"…"

"I am asking you to stop staring at me like that. I'm sorry if you don't like it -"

"No! It's not that, Liv. I just never…"

"What?"

"I never… You – You just look so…"

"Fitz. Articulate!"

"You look so… well, _black_."

_Shit_. That did not come out the way that he thought it would. It wasn't supposed to come out at all, actually. He looked up at his lover, waiting for her reaction, trying to gage just how much trouble he was in. Her chocolate brown orbs were hardened on him and her jaw was set strong.

Olivia wasn't as upset as he expected her to be. If she was, then she just wasn't showing it. And with her, that actually could've been the case. One could never truly know with the one Olivia Pope. She was always strategizing. Most of the times, he loved that about her. As for other times, it made him nervous and anxious. Like now.

Fitz sighed. "Liv, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I'm sorry."

"How _did_ you mean it?"

"As in I like it. It's a different side of you. You look beautiful. I meant to say 'beautiful'."

"But you said 'black'. Which means that even if you hadn't said it, you would've been thinking it. Do you suddenly have a problem with my race, Governor Grant? Because I assure you, I'm just as black as I was when you first pursued a relationship with me."

And there was the anger that he was waiting on.

Oddly enough though, her anger didn't bother him. All that Fitz could focus on at the moment was the fact that his Livy – angry or not – was standing before him in one of her most natural of states. She was clad in nothing more than lacy white negligee and her hair was a wild mane of tight, kinky coils.

She looked very black. Very beautiful. Very exotic. And he wanted her.

"Come here."

Fitz moved to position himself so that he was sitting on the very edge of the bed with his legs resting comfortably apart. He drank in the sight of his lover's hips gently swaying from side to side as she approached him. When she stopped a little ways outside of his knees, he reached out and firmly gripped her waist.

"No," he said. "_Here_."

With no more than a sharp tug, he had Olivia between his legs. His mouth hovered before the valley of her breasts and the outside of her thighs were pressed against the inside of his. Their bodies were so close that he could feel the heat radiating off of her ebony skin.

A pregnant pause elapsed as he just allowed himself to stay frozen in place, to let his breath dance along her skin and warm her. Then, Fitz pressed his mouth to the area right beneath the bridge of her bra. His Livy was scalding to the touch. He could even feel her shudder beneath his lips.

He looked up to find her with her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open in a silent gasp. The small hands that had found purchase on his shoulders were now clenching onto him and the pain of her fingertips digging into his muscles was sharp, but also very gratifying. He took this response to his touch as a plea to continue and so, cocking his head to the side, Fitz moved to resume his orchestrations. Though this time, he started lower on her body.

"Do you really -" The first kiss was placed on her side, right above the lacy white waist band of her panties.

"need for me -" The next one was on her appendix.

"to remind you -" Then her navel.

"of the reasons why -" Her sternum.

"I _lust_ -" Her breast plate.

"after you?"

The higher he traveled up her body, the more he had to stretch to reach the next destination. Fitz was standing fully erect when he delivered the last kiss to the side of her neck. He was genuinely disappointed that, up until this point, his ministrations had yet to elicit even the faintest of a moan out her. With a slip of one of his hands, he was palming the fullest part of her round bottom. One squeeze and –

"Ahh!"

He got the cry he desired.

Fitz felt the muscles in his groin tighten as the sweet sound of Olivia's pleasure split the air. Her body was heaving along with her labored breaths.

"You need to hear me explain why I _want _you?" he commanded. "Why I _desire_ you?"

There was no semblance of a response coming from his lover. Olivia was tense beneath the pads of his fingertips. In place of her anger was a look of intimidation and submission. Both were foreign on her.

"Fine."

Fitz snatched Olivia's waist and violently flipped her around. Her back slammed flush against his front and her butt came crashing back in the same manner, his erection now buried in her softness. It was upon this abrupt contact that he heard his Livy cry out for the second time now. Fitz had to fight the urge to roll his hips into her hot little body.

"Livy...," he moaned into the shell of her ear.

She shuddered and squirmed involuntarily. The friction sent a wave of pleasure shooting up his swollen shaft. It was pure agony to be this close to her yet to not be inside of her.

"I want you… I want to… do things to you – with you… for so many reasons." His breath was ragged against her jawbone.

Lower down on her body, Fitz had her hot flesh captured in his hands. As the fingers of one hand raked up and down the outer part of her thigh, the other hand was exploring the entirety of her torso. He went from grazing the underside of her breasts to briefly dipping underneath the waistband of her panties. Her hands had joined the ride as well; they were clamped over his. Every part of her anatomy that his hands had graced was left in flames.

His mouth had occupied itself with the base her neck. Fitz secured his lips around her erratic pulse and sucked, kissed, nibbled away at the supple junction.

"Livy," he breathed against her cheek. "Which part of your body could you _ever_ think I wouldn't like?

"Your mouth?

"No. It's too hot, too wet for you to not know that it's perfect.

"Your ass…?... Is absolutely _incredible_. It can't be that.

"The fact that you're black?

"No. That's the best part. The contrast that our skin makes when I'm inside of you…?

"It drives me _insane_."

Here, Fitz paused to let his words resonate. He was dangerously close to losing his self control. He brought the same hand that was previously rubbing her thigh up to cup her cheek. He gently turned her head to the side so that he could peer into those beautifully expressive eyes of hers. At the moment, her dark brown irises seemed to be swirling around her pupils, fueled by their owner's carnal desire.

"There isn't a part of you that I'm not attracted to, Olivia Pope.

"Don't ever accuse me of not liking a single part of you again.

"And I hope I've made myself clear because I really don't want to have this conversation again."

Fitz hooked his finger underneath one of her two bra straps and then commenced rubbing short strokes up and down her shoulder blade.

He really didn't want to have _any_ type of conversation with her… at least, for the next hour.

He kissed her silken shoulder and then smiled into her skin, thinking. He said his next words as if they were an afterthought.

"Oh, and just in case I didn't make myself clear: I really do like your hair, Livy."

He stroked her shoulder again with the back of his index finger.

"Black could be my new favorite color."

…..

**A/N:** So this story was my attempt to tackle an issue outside of Olivia and Fitz engaging in an extra-marital affair, but not in an uber-heavy way. I have always felt like even if Fitz wasn't married, the world would just find another reason to be opposed to them being together. I know that it's not really explored in the show (which I actually like because race _shouldn't_ matter), but I always wondered how Fitz and Olivia stood. Anyways… I'm getting off of my soap box! Please review. I'd like to know if you lovely readers liked what I tried to tackle and if you liked how I went about it. Feel free to be honest!


End file.
